


You Didn't Charm My Pants Off

by astudyinfondness (Emmcat)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests, Public Nudity, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmcat/pseuds/astudyinfondness
Summary: Prompt: That story Dan tells about losing his shorts on the waterslide and everyone seeing his dick except he’s a few years older and Phil is the one that finds his shorts floating in the water.





	You Didn't Charm My Pants Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @dizzy for the prompt. This is for phandomficfests summer AU.  
> (I don't remember what Dan said during his story, but I'm pretty sure this isn't how it went down.)

Dan didn’t want to go the water park to begin with, but his friends insisted considering the heat wave made the indoors unbearable.

“See something you like, Daniel?”

Dan shook his head, tearing his eyes away from a broad shouldered man with a shock of black hair and blue eyes. (When did he get to the point where he was waxing poetic about a stranger from the top of a platform? He was just pale and tall and stood out from the crowd and Dan was concerned he would burn. That must be it.)

Dan admitted it was refreshing to feel the air rushing against his damp skin as he took off his sixth slide: a short but steep incline that looked like more trouble than it was worth.

He definitely didn’t anticipate to go skinny dipping that day, but one moment, his trunks were on, and the next, they were being ripped off by the rubbery plastic slide as he plunged into the water.

It felt nice until Dan registered he was in a very public place with one too few articles of clothing.

Dan froze in shock, and then suddenly the frothing white current propelled him forward, closer and closer to the shallow end. Clear water had never felt so intimidating.

Dan spun around too fast to be casual. No swim shorts in sight, yet he’d have to get out at some point or draw more attention to himself by holding up the line.

Meanwhile, the water level dipped from above his navel to...somewhere lower.

He crouched as low as possible and continued to thrash about until he caught sight of someone staring, someone with a familiar pair of shorts in his slender fingers.

If flashing everyone in the pool against his will wasn’t already embarrassing enough, nearly doing so in front of the guy he’d been ogling was not the pleasant experience he expected when he imagined his pants coming off. Dan wanted to sink to the bottom of the pool and stay there forever.

“I thought these might be yours?” the stranger asked politely.

Dan stared back with a blush colouring his entire upper body. He could see his creamy white skin and wavy black hair up close, and it was irritating to see the concern in his gentle eyes. Yeah right. As if he didn’t already know what had happened. The man even had a sexy voice.

“Yep, they are,” Dan rushed.

No response.

Slightly desperate, Dan continued, “Okay I get it, you’re cute, but can I have them back please?”

The man startled and turned around to give him privacy, but not before tossing the shorts towards him. Right on his face.

This time Dan really did sink to the bottom of the pool as he struggled to peel his shorts on.

Dan rose from the water and stalked towards the striking creature in front of him,

“First you withhold my clothes then you throw them in my face? Real nice, Mr.-” he taunted.

“Sorry, Phil. No uh, my name is Phil.”

Dan was a little endeared amidst his alarm, so being sarcastic and dramatic wasn’t the best response, but he was caught off guard, as was Phil, it seemed.

But maybe that was because Dan’s chest was nearly pressed against Phil’s back in his haste to-to do what? Poke his shoulder? Dan doesn’t know.

Dan stumbles back as Phil turns around.

“Sorry,” Dan mumbled.  “I don’t mean to harass you. I’m such a dick.”

“Hi, Dick,” Phil grinned wolfishly.

Dan gawked. He would get to the bottom of this change in behaviour.

“I mean, technically, you had your dick-”

Dan’s eyes bugged.

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Dan severely underestimated his nerve.

“Get it, Dick?”

“Fuck off, it’s Dan.” Dan couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice, try as he might.

“Close enough.”

Dan splashed him and turned in satisfaction when Phil flinched.

“Oh, and Dan?”

“What?” he asked warily.

“Your shorts are backwards.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought here or on [tumblr](https://astudyinfondness.tumblr.com/post/175696291868/you-didnt-charm-my-pants-off). lol 75% of the views are me trying to make the hyperlink work


End file.
